Angry Birds: Fistful of Feathers
Angry Birds: Fistful of Feathers is a upcoming fighting game to be released in April. It is the first fighting game in the Angry Birds series, and the second on consoles. It will be for Wii U, Nintendo 3DS, PlayStation 4, PSVita, Xbox One, and Party Mode. Gameplay Angry Birds: Fistful of Feathers is a fighting game which plays conceptually similar to that of Nintendo's Super Smash Bros.''series. Up to four players can battle each other using characters from the Angry Birds series, like Red, Bomb, King Pig, and so on. Instead of using traditional health bars that start at a maximum value and lose value, ''Fistful characters start the game with 0%; the value rises as they take damage and may rise over 100% to a maximum of 999%. As a character's percentage increases, the character flies further back when hit. When a character is knocked beyond a stage's boundary and disappears from the screen, the character loses either a life, a point, or eggs, depending on the mode of play. Players execute each move by pressing a button in conjunction with a press of the D-pad. In addition to basic attacks, characters have access to more powerful moves, known as special attacks. In addition, each character has a super move. The characters have meter known as a anger meter. The more the player hits the opponent(s), the more the meter fills up. Characters Starters Unlockable Console Exclusive Movesets Red Bird Basic Attacks Beak Punch: Punches with his beak. Tail Smack: Repeatitly smacks the opponent with his tail. Head Butt: Head butts the opponent. Grab Attacks Up Grab: Grabs the opponent and scoops them up. Down Grab: Grabs the opponent, then grabs and smacks them to the ground. Side Grab: Grabs the opponent, and throws them. Special Attacks Ternece: Summons Ternece to KO the opponent. Squwak: Sqwaks at the opponent, tossing them backward. Top Roll: Goes on top of the opponent and spins them around. Super Attack Golden Egg: Red Bird gets a Golden Egg out of the treasure chest. Red Bird can run around with the egg, but can't jump. He can either smack the opponent with the egg or shoot a deadly beam from it. Opponents can knock the egg off and end the super with a attack, though. The super lasts 10 seconds. The Blues Basic Attacks Beak Punch: Punches with their beaks. Tail Smack: Repeatitly smacks the opponent with their tails. Bong: One of the blues bops the opponent on the head. Grab Attacks Up Grab: Grabs, then one of them scoops the opponent in a candy basket and throws it. Down Grab: Grabs, then one of them goes into his Skeleton costume and smacks the opponent with it's scythe. Side Grab: Grabs, then all three of them charge at the opponent. Special Attacks King Pig Cutout: The Blues place a King Pig carboard cutout on the arena. The Blues can go into it, giving them the moveset of King Pig, minus the super. Shadows: The Blues get their Ham O Ween costumes on, causing their shadows to attack the opponents. Rumaging: The Blues rumage through a chest. The junk that the Blues toss hit the opponents, causing dizziess. Super Attack Mighty Eagle: The Blues summon the Eagle using sardines. The Eagle then crashes the stage, causing immediate KOs. MORE COMING SOON! Stages Piggy Island Inland Surf n Turf Beach The Big Setup Bad Piggie Coliseum Chuck Mountain Cold Cuts Planet Utopia The Haunted House Smuggler's Plane The Clouds Items Spear: A normal item used to ram opponents to build up meter. Power Cards: Cards with special effects, Here is the list: *Re-Roll Card: Makes two dice home in on the opponent. *BOOM!: Causes a explosion to happen on the opponent. *Pig: Spawns a Bad Piggie that will attack the opponent. *No Launch: The opponents atatcks do not hurt the user for 6 seconds, but still build up meter. Ice Crystal: You throw this at opponents to gain meter. Pig Pooper: Leeches meter from opponents, adding it to yours. Egg: Same as the Ice Crystal, but now causes dizziness as well. Block: Use this to smack opponents. Piggie Mech: A small mech with it's own range of attacks. Egg Sheild: A sheild to defend yourself from attacks. Lasts about 8 hits. Category:Angry Birds Category:Fighting Games Category:Sully's Fighting Games Category:Platform Brawling Category:SSB-Like Games Category:Super Smash Bros.-Like Games